Sleepy Eagle
by Pricat
Summary: Sam isn't sleeping good and it's gonna take Jean and his griffin cousin to help
1. Chapter 1

Sleepy Eagle

"Ugh I hate working ball night, it's not good…" Sam grumbled.

It was six in the morning in the CIA building and sunrise in the time zone but tbe blue eagle had no choice because he had been working on a very important case with Jean-Pierre which warranted the lack of sleeping and his regular sleep had been wrecked.

"Need coffee…." he heard a sluggish French accented voice say from the other desk.

"You and me both Jean, let's go to Starbuck's." Sam replied.

"Maybe Applebee's as breakfast will help us wake up." Jean said.

"Okay let me get my bag." the blue eagle said yawning.

He saw the strap of his messenger bag which had a stars and stripes design since he was pretty patriotic and held things in it that were important to him like his CIA badge, his iPhone and other things seeing he had messages sighing.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked him.

"Yeah Dewy was worried about me, as she was messenging me." he said.

"Let's go get breakfast and then take an nap aa we both earned it especially you Sammy." he said as tbe eagle sighed knowing his friend learnt that Dew called him that blushing.

"Only Dew calls me that!" Sam snapped.

Jean let it go as his friend was tired.

They were getting in his car which was way bigger than his last one, and one that an eagle could fit in seeing Sam zone off and made an annoyed noise hearing American Woman on tbe radio hearing him snore chuckling softly.

He then parked outside Applebee's placing a hand gently on Sam's shoulder as he stirred.

"Are we there yet?" he said sleepily.

"Qui." Jean answered as Sam got out.

They then entered the place and sitting in a booth ordering pancakes with eggs and bacon while Sam was ordering pancakes along with strong coffee which they both needed, seeing Sam struggle to stay awake.

"Maybe you should sleep the rest of the day, it might help." Jean suggested.

"I have things to do like stuff with Dew and poker with the guys." the eagle replied.

"Hmm maybe but you need sleep," he said while drinking.

"I know but my life is too crazy to just rest." Sam told him.

They were eating but it helped them feel better and after that were leaving but Sam was flying back which worried Jean so would check in on his American friend later.

Sam entered his house that he shared with his cousin Dew seeing her wearing an American flag shirt with shorts since it was a hot Summer day hugging him.

"Woah somebody got stronger with her hugs!" he said as she smiled.

She knew he was tired since he'd been overworking knowing he needed rest but shook his blue feathery head.

"I'm fine Dew, it's too nice a day to be inside or sleep." he said.

She understood as they were leaving but going to Central Park one of their favourite places to go and were playing baseball since he had taught her a few months ago.

"Wow good pitch!" Sam said as Dew blushed.

"Yeah Trix and I were practising." she replied.

He loved hanging out with her and felt bad that work had been intense lately and were having fun now.

"Jean I'm fine as Dew and I spent the entire afternoon in Central Park and I'm fine besides tbe guys are coming over for poker." Sam said on the phone.

Jean had called to check on him but Sam was assuring him he was fine but hung up seeing Constantine was here and had brought Oreos among other things excited.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Jean." Sam replied.

"Did you screw up at work and he was yelling at you?" Constantine asked.

"No we wrapped up a case which maxe us lose sleep so he thinks I'm tired." Sam told him.

"I see but you look fine." he replied as Sam nodded.

"Let's just play poker." Sam said.

Sam agreed as Jean was busy and wouldn't check on him, plus he wanted to have fun. 


	2. Trying to Catch A Thief

Sleepy Eagle ch2

That night, Sam was still up and online talking to Constantine as tbe Bad Frog was lonely and stayed up late but in the middle of the chat, the police scanner went off as it was Jean-Pierre saying an new thief was on the loose, making the blue feathered eagle snap into focus as he had an idea.

"Constant you're still a thief right?" he asked.

"Ja I am Eagle, let me guess you want me to help find this thief?" he said.

"Maybe as we can use a thief's intel on this." Sam said yawning.

"Maybe you should rest and catch this guy in the morning." Constantine said.

"Nope this guy needs to be brought to justice!" he said.

"Fine I'll see." he said hanging up.

Sam was getting ready gathering what he needed in his messenger bag and checked on Dew as she was asleep which was good and left for the CIA building.

Jean was happy seeing him but worried as he saw dark rings under the Eagle's alert eyes putting two and two together.

"You didn't have to come straight away mon amie.

You should rest." he said as Sam shook his head.

"This guy needs to be brought down!" Sam said.

Jean sighed as there was no stopping him like this but maybe arranging for him to see a sleep doctor since he couldn't let anything happen to him seeing him clutch his head drinking coffee.

Unaware to them, somebody was watching them a female snow eagle who had been looking out for Sam since he was little that only he could see but hadn't seen her for a while not since he joined the CIA.

"Poor Samny as he needs sleep and being like this isn't good.

I know he can still see me, but just doesn't want to." she said.

She saw the blue eagle working on tbe computer and was seeing it was her chance entering and resting a talon on his head seeing him stunned.

"You!

Okay now I know I've been working too hard." he muttered.

"Sam you know I've been looking out for you, it is a spurit animal's job." she said.

"I don't need this Elsa!

A thief is on tbe loose and Jean and I have to catch him." Sam snapped.

Elsa sighed knowing his grumpiness had increased thanks to not sleeping but she knew who could help leaving as Sam breathed deeply.

He was unaware Jean had heard him and calling the sleep therapist and then Dew.

"Jean I'm fine okay?" he said but Jean wasn't buying it.

"Go lie down okay?" he ordered him.

Sam glared at him with those hard, annoyed eyes of his which also held warnth in them but Jean met him with the same glare.

"Do I have to take your badge in order to do it?" he said.

A horrified look was on Sam's face and relented as he was going to lie down but Jean was worried.

Dew was stunned after Elsa had explained to the female griffin that her cousin was suffering sleep deprivation and in awe that she was her cousin's spirit animal and knew that Sam needed her now but wanted to help too.

"Wait a second Elsa, Jean sent a text." Dew said.

"It says that he is getting Sam to see a sleep therapist but that won't work as he thinks he's fine but he's not and we need to help him Elsa." she said.

She nodded Snd were seeing her quiet.

"I hope he is okay as he needs us." Dew said.

Jean noticed that Sam had left around six in the morning making him worry as the blue eagle was tired and needed aid hearing his phone go off as it was Sam saying the thief was in Chinatown and was there seeing a certain blue eagle fall but caught him seeing he was fine but had passed out or hit the wall.

"Mon amie let's get you home and that's where you're staying until further notice." he thought knowing his friend's house was in Times Square and didn't mind walking there ax Sam was on his back feeling his fluffly blue wings wrapped around him arriving at tbe house entering and going to his friend's room.

A smirk crossed his face seeing Americana stuff everywhere especially the American star blanket on tbe bed placing tbe blue eagle in bed tucking him in seeing him snore and move on his side, leaving him be closing the door.

He saw both Dew and Trix there wondering what was wrong.

"Sam is asleep after passing out on the job but he is staying put." he told them.

"Yes but I can take care of him Jean." Dew said.

Jean sighed as she was a kid despite being a griffin but he would help Sam, they were brothers to the core 


End file.
